This invention relates to a multiple slide resistor provided with a base plate that forms a bottom closure of a resistor housing equipped with a slide slot, and upon which both the resistance elements and the collector elements associated with them are attached in such a way that each resistance unit is isolated electrically from the other by means of shielding. The multiple slide resistor is further provided with a movable slide element common to the resistors and upon which a plurality of brush spring pairs corresponding to the number of resistors is fastened to produce an electrical connection between the resistance element and the collector element of a particular resistor.
Multiple slide resistors with a common slide element are used principally in stereo systems in the form of a pair of tandem resistors. Apart from the need for good synchronism of both the resistors on the order of 3 db deviation or less, there is also the need for a high crosstalk attenuation between the two resistors. For this reason, the two resistors are separated from one another by a shielding.
There is a known slide resistance with a box-like metal housing. The open end of the box is closed by means of a metal lid having a slide slot. The collector and resistance strips are mounted on an insulating base that rests on the bottom of the resistor housing. The two units are separated from one another by means of a shielding wall, whereby said shielding wall is provided with soldering lugs. By interconnecting the soldering lugs, the base is locked together with the resistance and collector strips. Measurements have revealed that there is a certain cross-talk attenuation which, however, is too low for modern requirements in stereo tandem resistors. Furthermore, because of the fastening of the resistance and collector strips onto the base, assembly is much more time-consuming and therefore most costly, which is of particular significance in the case of these resistors, which are produced in large quantities.
In addition, in the case of one known tandem slide resistor, the housing consists of two identical halves inside which the resistance element and the collector element with their connecting lugs are fastened. The adjusting slide with the brush springs slides on a metal track that simultaneously serves as a shielding between the two resistor units. This slide resistor also fails to achieve the desired crosstalk attenuation of at least --60 db.